


Swallowed by the Court

by orphan_account



Series: Marionette [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, King of The Court, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wanted to win.<br/>Kageyama wanted Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>2nd of my fics for SoundAndSoundwaves 18th. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowed by the Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundAndSoundwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundAndSoundwaves/gifts).



> Quite short. Hope you enjoy!

He was fate's pawn. The one who would have power, and strike first. But who's existence was fleeting. He was a flower blooming for just a few weeks, then resting never to wake up. He was the sun. Rising every day. Setting every night. Always there. Always watching. Never acknowledged. Just each day. The same process. Jumping. Slamming his hand down. Winning. He felt no joy anymore. Just the need to win. To beat everyone else. To lead his team to victory. Not for the joy of it, however. Simply for the needed to win again. Loss was unacceptable. Winning was required. But his team didn't feel that way. One mistake. Just one mistake. They would not play as part of the team again. No one understood his desire. He was alone. The lost crow.

Hinata had been swallowed by the court. He had sold his personality for power. Each spike was perfect. Each receive was aimed precisely. He would win. Kageyama knew the feeling well. It was what he went through in middle school. Shunned by his team he turned bitter. He would not let this happen to Hinata. He would bring him back. He would play together with his teammate again. He would play again with Hinata Shoyou. He would defeat the King Of The Court. He knew how it felt. The pain of losing. The expectance of winning. He wouldn't let Hinata feel it any more. He would get back Hinata. His Hinata.


End file.
